


Only Here

by guilty_pleasures_abound



Series: Trope Prompts [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Ford Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Doggy Style, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Omega Reader, POV Second Person, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_pleasures_abound/pseuds/guilty_pleasures_abound
Summary: “Did you know,” Ford murmured, licking a hot stripe up the back of your neck, “that this is the only dimension known to have Alphas and Omegas?”[I somehow managed to make this gender neutral and honestly I'm a little impressed with myself.]





	Only Here

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: Alpha!Ford/Omega!Reader

“Did you know,” Ford murmured, licking a hot stripe up the back of your neck, “that this is the only dimension known to have Alphas and Omegas?”  


“Didn’t,” you panted, letting your head drop down, forehead pressing against the mattress.

“It was a strange adjustment, traveling through the multiverse, not once scenting an omega,” he continued—this, murmured against the back of your head, nose in your hair, clearly indulging in just that; the omega scent of you, even more delicious to him with the beginning of your heat starting to creep in. “Smelling you… it was like finally, really coming home.”

That made warmth spread through you that had nothing to do with the lust building in your core, nothing to do with the way he was rocking his hips inside you, and it made you glad that you were facing away from him; elbows braced on the bed, knees digging into the mattress, able to press your face a little firmer into the sheets to hide your emotional flush.

“Not to discount the impact of encountering my brother’s recognizable scent,” he added with a hum, “but smelling another alpha, in comparison to smelling an omega—”

“Christ, Ford, shut up.”

That seemed to take him aback, but you thanked the universe that he rolled with it with grace.

“You’re right,” he acknowledged, twelve fingers squeezing your hips, the thrust of his body getting sharper, deeper, making you moan and arch under him. “You need my knot, don’t you, darling?”

Your body gave an involuntary squeeze around him—his words, just the _idea_  of finally getting his knot locked inside you—making you drench his cock with slick.

“That’s it,” he murmured on a moan, one of his hands releasing your hip to dip between your legs, driving your pleasure even higher. “That’s it…”

Fuck it was so good, his hips pumping steady and deep, his hand working you, his hot breath on the back of your neck, lips kissing and teeth digging in with gentle pressure, his incredible, mouth-watering alpha scent tugging on something deep and primal inside you.

It was so easy to slip into a lustful fog, just letting this goddamn amazing alpha drive you higher and higher.

Then the catch of resistance on your entrance, drawing a sharp gasp out of you and a deep moan from him, the beginning of his knot starting to inhibit the thrust of his hips and giving everything a sudden, frantic edge.

“God, knot me, _please,_ ” the beg was out of your mouth in a breathless rush, jolting back onto the bulge at the base of his cock that was so close to locking him inside.

You didn’t know if it was your plead or your movement that served as the final push, but the grind of his hips and the pressure of his knot tying you together in the next moment made pleasure burst through you in a violent wave, squeezing you around him as tight as you could.

Not even the sink of his teeth into your shoulder could dull your exquisite climax, made all the better by the pulse of his knot and his hot release pumping inside you as he moaned over and over around his mouthful of your flesh.

“That’s perfect, Omega,” he managed to release the clench of his jaw from your shoulder to murmur in your ear, sending goosebumps all over your skin. “Simply perfect…”

**Author's Note:**

> See prompts as they're posted on [my tumblr.](https://guilty-pleasures-abound.tumblr.com)


End file.
